The Sweetest Aura
by yonne1104
Summary: Finding your one true love sours when there's undefeatable obstacles in the way. If that obstacle is worse than Ikkaku's or Toshirou's, I don't Know. You tell me: Is Ichigo worse than the Soul Society? HanaxYuzu On Hiatus!
1. Prologue

**

* * *

**

The Sweetest Aura

**Disclaimer; I don't own Bleach.  
Also, I've realized people flaming me because of shades of gray. Well, I have said it wasn't my story so I don't even own Shades of Gray. If I knew who owned it I would tell you(she's off of Livejournal) but I got pemission and I will continue it,(since she didn't) also chap 1 of that story isn't mine. Yeah it's also off of livejournal and I seized the oppurtunity to put them together(with changes here and there) yea i got permission I never take a story without asking permission, but seriously... STOP FLAIMING ME!! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME OR WHAT I'VE DONE, JUST ASK ME BEFORE YOU GO ACCUSING ME OKAAY!! **

* * *

**Prologue**

There she goes again, a mysterious girl. She looks younger than me, maybe 10 or 11. She has dirty blonde hair neatly combed to her neck, with the most sparkly eyes I've ever seen, a bright smile and a sweet and innocent aura like my own. Oh I think I'm in love.

But only if I knew her name. If I knew her name, if she could see me, I think I'd be the happiest man in the world.

000000

NOOO!! no no, I can't be thinking about this, it's forbidden. I can't be feeling this way towards her, towards someone like her. It would be disastrous for one shingami to fall for a human. Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Byakuya?.. now they were lucky for who they choose to love. Also Ikkaku who fell in love with Tatsuki (One of Ichigo's best friends) but me randomly picking any human, who I know nothing of, nothing of importants. Oh man why couldn't she be someone close to the shinigami representative? One of his friends, or his sister, or……

OH NOOO!! Not one of his sisters, oh kami no! That's even worse than my situation, Captain Hitsugaya already has it bad as it is just for communicating with one of them.(I believe he has two sisters, I wonder who the other one could be?) Ha-ha, well today I'm going to see my Celestial Princess again. Yeah I know she can't see me, but as nervous as I get that's really a good thing. So her seeing me wouldn't be as good as me seeing her, at whatever place it is.

It seems, from my observing, she always goes to this place, a barren land, waiting on someone, or two someone's. It's filled with nicely cut grass that has white markings on it with nets on either side. I once asked a human what it was called. The boy only stared at me stupidly and kicked my shin. Ha-ha, but I believe he mentioned something of a soccer field, so I guess that's what it's called huh? What's soccer anyway? No clue.

It's sad to say, but I'm sort of confused why she shows up here every time the sun set.

Well, that question was answered once I realized the ones she wait for always leaves the place by then. A one I don't seem to realize while I'm watching her. These humans seem to be her age, one with raven hair and the other with silver.

Well I only watch her here then later leave once I get the jives from the boy she's with. He seems to know I'm there, so I, who's not ready to meet another Ichigo, leave before it gets out of hand. Then there's those days she don't go to the soccer field. Though I've only been tailing her for 10 days and I've never went as close as 10 feet before. Afraid she might see me, I don't know why but it's just a gut feeling.  
'Sigh' well its almost time, I might as well go a little early for some reason.

000000000000000000000000000

"Stay here and work the end of my shift. Then report to the Urahara Shoten understood?"

"Yes master, as you wish," a stern voice replied.

The guy who demanded the rules nodded in recognition as he leapt out the shop. He wore a black kimono with his sword called 'zanpaktou' strapped to his left waist side. He has a sweet and innocent aura, with light blue colored eyes that lowered and a raven shoulder ponytail that came down his shoulder blades(yes Hanatarou has longer hair in the anime, because when he was in the human world in his gigai he had a ponytail like described.)

He leapt from the cieling of the human world in Karakura Town, of Tokyo, Japan.  
As he mentioned before, he was on his way to the soccer field to meet his Celestial Princess.

--

Once he made it to the field he dropped down in the center. It seems no one has arrived yet. Oh, yes there is. He really couldn't see from his distance, but he'll try. Okay so it's two humans, there standing next to each other. A girl and a boy probably in elementary school, they seemed to be……

LOOKING AT HIM!! Okay this is not good this is not good! Uh-Oh!!... now they're headed his way.  
Wait!! how could they see him in the first place? Oh no!!.., now they're getting really close, close enough to see that one has a very faint spiritual pressure, like he's suppressing it or something. Why would he do that? Hold on, this raistu is familiar to our little Hanatarou, it's-

"Hitsugaya taicho?!" He yelled, which really wasn't necessary since they were right in front of him.

"Hanatarou, what are you doing over here?"

_I should be asking you why you're hiding your riastu. _He whispered, and then realized Karin. This was actually his first time ever meeting her.

"Hanatarou?" Karin questioned, "Whose Hanatarou?"

"He's-"

"Your Ichigo's little sister aren't you?"_ Okay stupid question._

"Uh yeah, Karin Kurosaki" she answered uncomfortably inching closer to Toshirou. _Who is this guy?_

"Yes yes, I believe he has two in fact. I'm Hanatarou, a friend of Ichigo's from the Soul Society." He said anxiously shaking her hand. She brightened at that.

"Oh right, you mean my sister Yuzu," Karin pointed her index finger over his shoulder, "Actually, there she goes there."

Our friend of Ichigo found the shock of his life, once he realized his sweet and innocent 'Celestial Angel'... was Ichigo Kurosaki's younger sister?! DAMN!!

"So you're a soul reaper too aren't you?" Sadly when she turned Hanatarou was already gone. "huh?" Karin peered to Toshirou for guidance.

He only shoved his hands in his pockets, and shook his head reassuringly. _Sure he left quickly but he was there!!  
_

Karin shrugged it off and ran to her sister, Hitsugaya following right on her tail, as usual.

000000000

From afar high in a tree, Hanatarou watched. At least he knows who those humans were, well not actually both human.

He was disappointed in himself for not realizing it sooner, all of it. He could only hope to see of it again.  
He wasn't too happy with it either, how could he be? He's in love with a girl, human girl, so much younger than him, even in human years. Also, he's pretty sure Ichigo wouldn't approve of his kid sister dating a 15 year old soul reaper. He felt molested even thinking about it. 'Sigh' Sure Ichigo wasn't over-protective (in this fanfic he isn't) but he didn't really approve of shinigami period. Not only that but the whole nervous scale just won't go past him. He sighed and lepted away from the scene, the tree, and his not so celestial 'Angel'

0000000000

Toshirou peered back at the tree his kid friend once sat in and sighed.  
_So this is the human he fell in love with, _he silently looked ahead at Yuzu as the three walked to the kurosaki residence. _Welcome to my world of dread as I will have to deal with Ichigo for all the rest of the days of my life. __Even if it's legal in Soul Society, that brother of theirs will kill us both._

* * *

_**Sorry guys but i have a certain perdicament, ill tell you the rest in the next chap... which will not be the continuing of this story... I've already said i have a perdicament. -also, if the next chap isn't up when you read this something happened and i wasn't able to get back to it... But n-e way like i said chap 2 won't be up for quite sometime.**_

_Also I have to say sorry for the rest of the stories I've written, i shuld have told you all about it but you also should have asked.  
Oh, Its Time For A Change is on hold because Im' on writers block.  
Shades of Gray, stopped because of all of the flames I've recieved, but since I got it out of there I probably continue it... maybe.  
The other story about Rangiku and Gin, I only got 1 review so yeah until you step it up I promise to continue. Also I have all 3 chapters ready for that story, so please at least 3 more reviews and yeah i'll put it up. Sorry but i didn't type any of them on computer, I would start now, you all have until September... GO!!_


	2. AN: Sorry Guys

**Sorry guys, but I wasn't able to continue because the next chap was unfortunately on another computer –not my computer- which means you'll have to wait til' thanksgiving-break for me to get it from a whole different state. I'm terribly sorry for this predicament, but when I was about to leave I was sure I posted it on fanfiction as a document but it wasn't there.**

**Four reasons why I can't just make a new one.**

**1) I made so many jerastic changes that I can't type down what I wrote in my story book.**

**2) The things I changed will be really big for what will happen in the later chaps of the story.**

**3) Hanatarou was filling in what happened after all those 10 years have passed.**

**4) The filling in that he was talking about, suddenly came to my head, so if I try to retype it with out entirely knowing what happened. You would be missing out on what I had planed –which was totally awesome for your interest-**

**So there you are, like I said I'm terribly sorry, but this is the first HanaYuzu, in history, but believe it or not, I didn't simply make it up it was made by the author ****GrnEdyDvl ****in her story about Karin called "****Misunderstandings,"-HanaYuzu was a side pairing since it was about karin's life and Yuzu was her sister-so that's where it originated. **

**I'm still terribly sorry for this outcome but I will make it up to you since –this is the first HanaYuzu- fic.**

**I love you all who has supported me in both my stories that have been criticized and I will always continue!!**

**Yonne1104**


	3. Coming To

The sweetest Aura

**Chapter 2**

_(Coming to)_

_Years later…_

* * *

I, Hanatarou Yamada, blew the entire obsession before it even started. No I wasn't over her just yet, yes I truly loved her. Huh, surprised? How could you fall in love with someone you haven't even known for over a month? How could you still love that someone when you're sitting in your office years later? I don't know, but I do.

I'm different now, more masculine looking: Broad shoulders, toned chest, no longer round-faced, but pointed and erect cheek bones and chin, eyes filled of intensity, power, over as tall a Ichigo. Non-fidgety, non-shy, and definitely not the weak kid soul reapers used to pick on. Look different also, my sky blue eyes now dark with depth; hair darkened too: long in a low ponytail starting from the base of my neck ending at the middle of my back; bane that sometimes covered my eyes; unquestionably handsome. Yup, I've made it a long way. I wouldn't put me to a Byakuya, or Toushirou for that matter, but certainly beating Ichigo and Renji.

I'm no longer a 7th Seat in the 4th squad, but a 5th Seat in the 10th squad. Coincidence, that after I help my pal Toushirou in war, I'm in his squad.

Yeah, a guy from squad 4 can fight..

Call the cops!

But the Cold War's a done deal -you know, when we found out Aizen was still alive and the king was evil-, it was not so surprisingly handled by Kurosaki's younger sister Karin.

What, she ended the Winter War?

You know, the other one who was there on the 'soccer field' when I made a fool of myself._ Hey, I know what soccer is!_ She and Yuzu died infact, car crash. Shockingly she actually passed on here, a miracle really, but I guess, _know_, Toushirou's happy. Being with his wife and all, with whom he has an adorable son. Yuzu wasn't found…

That's not all though.. Aizen's dead, Yaaay! Tosen's dead, who cares. Ichimaru's…. here, yup he was the one responsible for Kaname's death. He proved his worth in helping Toushirou, no matter how grudgingly the captain was about it. But sadly, he wasn't given his Captain position back, but a Lieutenant under Karin-sama. The Espada, well not dead but the most powerful one's are. Neliel's keeping them in line -plus some guy I'll tell you about later-, sadly Nnoitora had to go. Oh yeah, and Grimmjow's here.. Here, as in, in the Soul Society, here. 8th Captain, creepy huh?

But besides them guys and what we gained, there's what we lost. I'll just say the names of those guys, and you just… um sulk, cry, cheer, whatever. I'll tell you the reason's later..

First; those by betrayal, resigning, or just saying fuck you!:

-Byakuya Kuchiki

-Ikkaku

-Sesshomaru Irrashai

-Rukia Kuchiki

-Rin Tolima

-Yoruii Shihouen

-The crazy guy… the one who replaced Ichimaru

-That guys 3rd Seat

Second; the dead, simple:

-Unohana Reistu 4th Taichou

-Kumamura 7th Taichou

-1st Squad Lieutenant (What was his name?)

Well, that's it.. Oh yeah you wanna know why.

Byakuya- he, well, the guy's not really betraying us, or resigned -basically saying Fuck You!. Um, remember when I said Neliel was watching the Espada, and with the help of some guy I'll tell you about later. Well, he's that guy. Though he was gonna go if the old man said so or not, Yamamoto thought it a good Idea to have someone there in Hueco Mundo to you know, watch over. So he's basically the new ruler of Las Noches.

Rukia- simple, she followed her brother. End of story. No she didn't leave poor Ichigo grieving (we were all surprised when they declared -or, you know, forced us to shut the hell up- that they were _not_ lovers) Besides, the guy goes there whenever he wants, to bug them I guess.

Ikkaku- he resigned, yup. The guy's head over heals for Tatsuki. But it won't last long, he get's to come back when she, uh, dies. Don't worry she'll pass on here. Why is this allowed? He helped in the Cold War also, and they were permitted -by Yamamoto's grateful wish- to grant themselves one wish. That explains why Rukia and Byakuya were able to leave right?

Sesshomaru Irrashai- Guardian of the Hougyoku barer -which was Karin. A Kamichama -not really, but from the kingdom where the great king resided. Kamichama, the true name for all Kurosaki's -meaning when Ishiin abandoned Soul Society, he abandoned his name. Well that's easy too. He was under Byakuya, blah blah blah, captain worship (like Gin and Aizen -which was all a ploy) And well, the Hougyoku is in Shiroyuki -Toushirou's son- it's detained, thanks to the King and his offspring's, meaning he needed not worry of it.

Rin Tolima- short story, she was 3rd seat in my squad, Irrashai's lover. You get it now?

Yoruii Shihouen- Yoruichi's daughter -we all know the father, curse her blonde hair. Once in her corpse, then was placed under Byakuya. Byakuya's lover, get it now?

Those 3rd Squad Guys- well they had betrayed us. It seemed they were under the King.. Sparda Kamichama

And well the deaths? Simple. They died in the Winter War, except Unohana. Died in the Cold War, saved Karin's life with her own.

Oh yeah, forgot Ichigo. Well he didn't do any of above, the guys the King! Can you believe it, he can't. And he won't. He never stays in the castle in that far away place -don't know where-, he goes where he wants. Here, Hueco Mundo, the Living World..

It's funny, but all this war and death to rule the world; and it's being ruled by a 21 year old living shinigami.

-

Boy oh boy is all this war talk making me edgy. Now to something else. Oh did you know, that Shiroyuki Hitsugaya is stronger than Kenpachi? Nah, I didn't believe it, maybe the guy was holding back. He is only 9 years old in human years -or looking to be nine. Kenpachi may have a soft spot for the kid, everyone seemed too. _Don't know why though..?_

But not only him, the guys stronger than Ichimaru -who he dropped on his back thanks to his aunt Matsumoto-, Ikkaku, and even his own mother. Who he dare not use his power against. But hey, he has the Hougyoku and is being trained by the one and only Urahara. Which means he knows how to use it. No he isn't stronger than Toushirou, you won't believe how strong the shorty got -and tall, but I'm taller-, his mother though isn't so powerful anymore. But don't think you can cross her, Kenpachi couldn't. Almost was killed when she found about him and her son. Very protective of the little bugger. And I mean bugger, he's snotty, mean, cold, and very adorable; like his father really. The only thing he has from his mother is her dominance and fierce resistance -but then his father has that too. That Karin kuro- I mean Kamichama; Karin Kamichama.

Ha-ha, Yuzu Kamichama… Hilarious!

Well besides that big news there's _bigger_ news. Yuzu is found! They found her, well accidentally though. Yaaaaay! Sorry, I haven't felt this way since those young and wimpy days. I can finally make up for my mistakes, and with the tip that Yuzu had liked me too -and felt some similarity in the way I felt to her,_ my reaistu, she had sensed it_- I'll definitely make it up. Hopefully she hasn't found anyone in that place she lives. The place, with her mom in the first district -thanks to Toshirou- is where she lives. Now no one but me, Toushirou, and Karin knows besides Yuzu that Masaki is found -or that Yuzu is also, it'll be dangerous to tell the rest of the Kuro- Kamichama's when she doesn't remember them. That'd be painful if she saw so many familiar faces too fast, she remembered Yuzu though.

Sigh..

You know, she's really doing big on me..

I've only seen her ever once, weeks after Karin told me she was found -yeah me and Karin-sama has this bond you know. She was fine, happy.., With a guy. Yeah, but by what I saw, it was only friendship. Then I didn't go back, I guess I'm still a wuss.

Don't comment..

But now, since our 3rd seat is no more, I'm here with Matsumoto on my way to _help_ her with paperwork, as usual. Sigh again.

"Remember Hanatarou," she spoke ahead of me, "when Captain asks for me tell him.." she trailed off, I sighed.

"Your on duty or at a meeting,"

"yes great," she clasps her hands together. "Okay we're here so make it snappy," Slowly she opens the office door, and our jaws are kissing ground.

Love is such a magical thing, but not so magical when it's being interrupted right?

Well I wouldn't know, but Karin-sama and Toushirou-Taichou would. But only Toushirou-totally-short-and-chibi-Taichou would care. So when we busted them kissing vulgarly -and Rangiku burst into laughter- it wasn't a surprise to see Toushirou lurch away in a rush. On the contrary, practically ripping Karin-sama's lips off. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Morning smooches, " I joke, he blushes, but full of anger. Come on, this is my kiddo from our days in the academy. Sure he left way before me, but still, if Matsumoto can tease so can I.

"It's sweet, you too should get a room though." Matsumoto chuckled, Karin-sama grinned.

"You're right, but we do have a room. So what are we doing in here?" she asked tugging on Toushirou's cloak. We snicker.

"Shut it you two," Captain Smooches orders coldly. Jeez he's old.

And I'm older than him!

"Hai," still snickering. Karin-sama was close to pulling him through the opposite door when he asked,

"What are doing in here," he doesn't turn around though.

He's asking me that isn't he?

Well I have no intention to take the fall for being in the Captain's and lieutenant's -only- office, so..

"He was here to hand-off the paperwork we knew you finished Captain,"

That retch!

He humpfed, then let Karin lead the way out.

"You," I spat with all the malice I could muster. She grinned mischievously skipping over to Toushirou's desk. "I was not going to… you retch. You asked me to help you do paperwork, not take the fall for you. He may haven't said anything today but.." For a second there Rangiku looked like she was actually frightened.

Then the door burst open and Captain Smooches stepped in. Good! Though sadly she wasn't afraid of my tyrant, but afraid to do extra paperwork. Boy did I wish I could be the one handling that job.

"Hand-off paperwork huh," the boy was sneaky, like the brat. Rangiku laughed nervously. He turns his glare on me, I point at the lieutenant. She turns her gaze and begins her '_we're_ busted' whistle. You get what I mean? _We're_ busted, why me, why was I the one being punished?

_Damn bastard_, I really loathe her.

"Matsumoto!!"

00000000000000000

"Jeez Hanatarou," she have the nerve to mumble, under paperwork, "ya didn't have ta rat me out," Good god, did she sound like Ichimaru to you?

"Hey, you're the Lieutenant, you could've sensed he was coming," I whispered harshly.

"Me, sense reaistu? It's ludicrous. You two are so freaking close why couldn't you sense him?"

"Good question," We sigh dejectedly. I was also stacked with paperwork. No, actually it's finished. We're handing it to 2nd and 3rd division's Captains.

But since the 3rd division's Captain was _occupied_, Rangiku got her free chance to see her _lover_ -Or not. Last time I'd seen them together was when Shiroyuki dropped the man, and Rangiku was in the back cheering. Wonder what happened? Actually I don't really care. But since Gin's once again a Lieutenant, he have free time to spend with Rangiku again -who'd want that huh? But that only made Karin and Toushirou scold them for slaking off, and together none the less. Thanks to Gin being actual Taichou class, the only person who could find them, and care to, was Shiroyuki. They were unstoppable. Good for them.

Rangiku stopped about some miles away and said she'd take the paperwork to the 3rd, no surprise there. I thought she was running from him though, for some reason. But I had no time or patience to care. Don't think of me being all isolated and moody about love.. It's everyone dealing with their love lives, leaving me completely loveless. Not only that, but it seems everyone but mines, end happily ever after.

I learnt from a lady, old lady, that it's all about the lovability and charm that bring upon a lovely relationship. I believed that for so long, because even in Rukongai, I wanted to one day find love. Not live for eternity alone. But look at Karin, look at Yoruichi and Yoruii, Matsumoto. They aren't to sweet and sugary, or even the lovey-dovey types. So you tell me it's about the sweetness that bring upon a happy ever after. No, it's not. Not how sweet or how charming you can be. Me and Yuzu are sweet and charming, or at least I used to be. Haven't been in a long time.. So what she's saying, is I don't deserve love right? I won't believe that of course. I want to see Yuzu. To _actually_ **see** her. Face to face, call her my angel. That's what she was, and still is, and forever will be. I may not deserve love -yeah right-, but Yuzu does.. Because she is sweet, _she_ still has it…

_The Sweetest Aura…_

Standing out here, in front of the 2nd squad, I couldn't help but think, I wanted to see her again. Maybe if it was the right time, I could talk to her. No matter, I could be sweet and caring… to her. The sweetest Aura, is what the old lady called it, I could -would- have it.

For her.

* * *

**_I Just wanted to say, SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!!_**

**_Ja ne, go on and read the next chap.._**

**_Yonne1104_**


	4. A New Beginning

The sweetest Aura

**Chapter 3**

_(A New Beginning)_

"_Yes 4__th__ seat, what is your business here?"_

* * *

Oh, I must have forgotten what I was doing. I'm sure Captain SoiFon thinks I'm an impudent pest spacing out like this.

"Ah, I came to hand you paperwork from 10th Squad's Captain," I reply kneeled outside of the 'closed' paper door of her office.

"Come in," she orders sternly.

I follow her orders, and drop off the paper before bowing and leaving here as well. Okay now that's done, and since Rangiku is 'occupied,' I can have my time all to myself. I wonder how Yuzu's doing, maybe I should find out and drop by the academy.

Yaaay, here I come my 'Celestial' sorry, but the whole 'celestial' thing is sort of a habit.

0000000000000000000000000P.O.V000000000000000000000000

Out in Rukongai, Yuzu trained with a friend of hers to get ready for their first day of school to become Shinigami. Well, yesterday was their actual first day, but since it was only a tour on where to go and what to do it sorta wasn't. No work, no studies, no sparring, no nothing. Just enough time to show you what to get ready for. Stuff like that, tomorrow is what's really coming.

And our Yuzu was too excited to even remove her academy uniform. And in one move she sent her little friend flying. (He is small, but he's bigger than her. She's just stronger since she's like 16 I guess.)

"Ow, Yuzu do you have to be so rough,"

"Ah sorry," she yelped as ran to help him up.

"No problem, but how'd you get so strong?" he asked sweetly.

"Oh, Karin-Onee-chan taught me how to defend myself back in the world of the living. She told me that she'd help me since Yoruichi-sama helped her."

"Wow, you know Lady Yoruichi!!"

"Not really, I've never met her, but my entire family has, except my mother."

"Oh I understand," They talked for a while as they sat together on top of a broken tree log, resting their muscles. "Yuzu, maybe you should give your Okaa-san your kimono so she could wash it. You know, school's tomorrow?"

"Oh hush hush," she shooed him off, "she'd get it by dinner."

"Oh, okay," he said sarcastically.

Yuzu Kurosaki and Shibata Yuuichi were teenagers in the 1st district of Rukongai. Shibata shared a shack with her and her Kaa-san, since they were like rich. They both stood over 5'2 -Shibata being taller, yea their tall, one with a red and white kimono(Yuzu) and the other sporting a regular daily dress kimono(for a dude). They also had wooden katana's strapped to their waist side. When you live high up, there's definitely danger around.

Yuzu met Shibata one day in the 77th district while she was taking a walk in search of her mother. He who lived no where had refused to move in with her in fear of burdening her with an extra mouth to feed. They were friends for quite some time, but soon separated so they could search for their mothers independently. They had promised each other to meet back under the sacred tree when they found them, even if it took over 100 years.

And the day they came back.., well as simple as I could put it. One was with their mother and the other wasn't. But, he wasn't devastated about it. Sure Shibata had no luck in finding his mother, but he came to the conclusion that she'd show up if they were bound to meet again. And they are bound to meet once more.

"We're here Yuzu,"

"Oh yes, we are," she giggled nervously. "oh Shibata I cant wait," she sang dreamily. He raised his eyebrow.

"Can't wait for what Yuzu, to go inside?"

"Til' we leave the academy and become soul reapers. My mother and I can move to the Seireitei, I could see the real world again, and maybe just maybe that will help Kaa-san remember our past life in Karakura Town."

"So she hasn't remembered huh?""Nope, all she knows is I'm her daughter, she has, or had, a husband, and that she has a whole lot more to remember. Unlike other's who have amnesia, my mother actually knows she's forgotten something, I guess that's a start."

"Far from a start Yuzu, your mother's progressing fast, but I guess that's how it is for all kurosaki's. Your really luck-," What he said made Yuzu emotional all over again, she usually never gets that way anymore. Her eyes watered as she lunged at him.

"Thank you sooooo much Shibata-kun." Shibata blushed at the close contact, and blushed even more once he felt something really big squish against his chest. _Okay I can't take thissss………, _he whined

"Ah, Yuzu…," he trailed off. Luckily Yuzu removed herself from him before he fainted. She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him the rest of the way to her home. Good thing too, he needed it, because he felt he'd fall if not for the support.

"Kaa-saaaann!!"

"In the kitchen sweetie, your dinner's ready. Come on now before it spoils,"

"Hai," they yelled in unison as a race emitted to the kitchen.

Yuzu's mother, Masaki, sat on the floor behind two plates of food. She greeted her children, well you know, as they walked through the living room and sat before the plates of food. Masaki Kurosaki was a beautiful woman, she had dirty blonde waist-long hair with honey colored skin, and an allegiant smile like Yuzu's. She's nice, caring, smart, and when it comes down to it she can be very demanding. Much like the Unohana Reistu, and Orihime who took her place after her death. Yeah really, Orihime's demanding now, I guess it's hard to loose your Sempai. Well she's learned a lot from her, you tell me how Karin would feel if someone killed Yoruichi and was never tooken care of. Well we wouldn't know.

"Okaa-san I-"

"I see you decided not to leave your uniform home."

"Yes I know but I was-"

"It will be excused today Yuzu. We may seem rich sweetie but that's your only uniform and you will not be getting anymore, so think wisely okay," she finished her sentence sweetly.

Yuzu almost threw up the way her attitudes change so quickly, it reminded her of Ichigo's best friend from the Soul Society. "Sorry, Kaa-san."

"It's alright sweetie, you two eat up now," Masaki was on her feet and headed for the family room, "oh and Shibata, you try to go on strike one more time and I will really kick you out, for good!" then she left.

He sighed, "yes ma'am"

Yuzu laughed whole-heartedly while Shibata looked completely defeated in the worst way. "So far for being a man,"

"Don't feel bad," she soothed as she patted his head, "at least she doesn't try to dress you up in the morning," He cracked a smile at that.

"Yea you got me there, thanks Yuzu," Shibata blushed in the most charming of ways.

In the family room someone yelled, "Stop conversating and eat, school's tomorrow!!" Masaki yelled damningly, but sweetly.

"Hai! Gomenasai!!"

000000000000000000000000

"Morning!!!" Yuzu yelled, "wake up wake up, wake. up," She screamed even louder. Her roommate still wouldn't budge, so she jumped and landed directly on his legs. All he did was moan loudly and lifted his body as if it weighed 5,000 pounds (or slowly).

"Hai hai, don't be so hasty," Yuzu bounced around hastily.

"Hurry up slowpoke I'm already dressed,"

"Yea yea," he moaned as he lifted from his futon, "….um Yuzu, you're gonna have to leave." Yuzu blushed as she backed away.

"Sure sure yea, but don't take to long okaaaay…?"

"Yea whatever." Yuzu hesitated for a minute then finally she left. He sighed, at least he's with Yuzu. He remembered life before her, it was horrible!

000000000

"Okay so you ready to go?" Shibata descended from the house and walked out into the chilly air of the 1st district. Clad in a blue and white kimono, he fell into step with Yuzu in a red and white one sorta identical. They were headed to there actual first day of school, and boy was it exciting for them.

Or Yuzu.

Said girl jumped in the air flailing arms as if trying to fly, "I so can't wait Shibata-kun. This is one of the best days of my life." she finished the last sentence by jogging ahead of him and giggling and laughing. Shibata gazed at her ahead of him, her and her childish antics. He loved every last thing about her and wouldn't trade her for anything in the world. She's the second most important person in the world to him. His best friend.

He was happy with that, his only best friend other than Sado -who hasn't been up to see him in a long time. Then too late when he died. (**A/N: so sorry I totally forgot to mention that that**) But what happens when this 'friend' doesn't satisfy. He didn't want to sound selfish, which is why he'd barricade himself for saying this but.. He didn't want to be _just friends._ But how could he just choose for himself if she'd be.. His _lover._ He couldn't, and since Yuzu was so oblivious to this fact, he'd have to love her from the sidelines. Though It'd be painful if she did find love, he'd just _have_ to be 'the light bulb.' He could handle that, what he couldn't handle was her not being with him. He remembered life without her, life before Yuzu. Nothing but depression, sorrow, anger, loss, blood..

He shook his head_. No time to think about that! Me and Yuzu are going to the academy together, we'll graduate together and be soul reapers together. She won't leave me, sure it's a selfish thing to say but.. I just wouldn't be able to go on if she did. Life with Yuzu, even that very first day we met, was full of bliss and total ecstasy, like it was a dream that would all fade away, and I'd wake up with blood on my hands like always…. No, she won't abandon me, I won't leave her. We made a promise, which is why I can't leave in the first place, "stay with me and promise not to leave again," _she told him that when he tried to run away from them -her and her mother- one day, and he found out at that moment, he couldn't even if he wanted to.

Though he hadn't let them know that. Still acting as if he'd leave the next day; to Yuzu it was like a game, to Masaki it was irritating.

"Shibata!" It was Yuzu, and strangely she sounded distant. He looked up and realized he'd stopped walking.

"Ah, coming" he yelled racing towards her. _See, she won't leave._

0000000000

"Young ones of the Shinigami Academy, welcome to Seireitei!" Cheers erupted from the crowd of students standing outside the door of the academy. All first years were hearing a speech from Anko-Sensei, who was the student shrink. She was known for her expertise in the tough-love method which was something these kids needed these days. Shibata was in the direct middle of the crowd, which meant he couldn't see a damn thing. Lucky Yuzu, for she was perched up on his back, so she was the tallest of everyone there. Or he.

"Ne ne Shibata-kun, put me down its over," he complied then rubbed his sore sides with a grimace. Yuzu only giggled and patted his shoulder. _She's really evil you know. _"Come on let's go, class is gonna start." She grabbed him by the hand, making him blush, and pulled him forward into the long hall to go to their first class.

"So what class you got Yuzu?" he asked pulling out his schedule and staring at it curiously. Yuzu smiled brightly staring ahead and said,

"World History" he smiled at her as she clasped her hands behind her back.

"That's good," he muttered. She came to an abrupt stop and stared at him.

"You do too?" she practically shouted. He laughed nervously.

"We.. Well no, but you're good at studying and stuff so that'd be a good class for you." Yuzu laughed at his flushed face and waved him off. Opening her mouth to say something, she then closed it as Shibata glared over her shoulder. It appalled her because she never saw him look that way at anything, not since they first met. It almost frightened her, what was he so mad at, he hardly ever looked this way. He was either happy or exasperated, never had he looked angry at anything.

"Shi.. Shibata-kun," she croaked definitely on the verge of tears. He gasped, as if he didn't realize what he was doing, then smiled at her the best he could. She rubbed her eyes on her sleeve and he felt a pang in his heart as he realized that he'd made her cry. He patted her on the shoulder and chuckled fretfully.

"Its okay Yuzu, you'll do fine" he blubbered trying to seem nonchalant, and by her nodding head, so did she.

With one more reassuring look over her shoulder, he grabbed it and pulled them on. At the same time as smashing her against his side and walking down the hall, glaring at the lust ridden eyes behind them, he turned the corner.

There were definitely boys here who would want Yuzu, and not the, "let's be partners,"_ want_. She's small, curvy, has great-big assets, and worse of all, innocent. Throw in a beautiful face and adorable sweet-loving eyes, and she's freshmeat for the scumbags that resided at this school. But not if Shibata was her friend, not if he was here for her. Hell no was any of these scum bags gonna even look at her too long. And as he dropped her off in her class, he couldn't help the possessive feeling telling him not to leave her. He fought against the feeling to follow her in the class, or drag her too his. As he trudged to his class, his steps began to try and disobey.

The way those eyes stared at her, the way they made him want to do something he hasn't done since he met Yuzu, to that guy. Just thinking of him made him want to go hunt the bastard down, it made him want to take Yuzu back to the hut under the walls of their home and sit down with her and her mother. He forced his feet forward, but it was like trying to push Sado to the ground, or backwards. Highly complicated. He fought the thought of following her, he fought with all his might. He'd see her in 3rd period, it'll be find.

In the end he concluded that he'd walk her to each and every class she had, before going to his own. That got his feet up and moving.

0000000000

Totally, totally ridiculous. Now I don't mean that as 'oh god no' I mean that as 'w-what the fuck!' and boy was this astounding.

"So what you are saying to me is that your gonna walk me to all my classes like a child?" Yuzu fumed as she tapped her right foot against the outside dirt of Seireitei's academy patch. Shibata nodded his head vigorously, still being totally oblivious and making sure Yuzu was too. That earned him a jab in the rib; he doubled over.

"You are **not **going to be forgiven for this one Shibata-kun you here?" she yelled over her shoulder. Still clutching his side, he nodded at her.

"b-but I rather not leave you alone Y-Yuzu."

"ARGH!!" Yuzu yelled exasperated throwing up her arms, "you are so… ugh, forget it." she stomped off, and growled menacingly once she saw him following her. _She's so much like Karin when she's mad,.. Nothing __**sweet**__ about that._

_

* * *

_

_**Sorry for my many delays, promise I will get up and moving. Please anyone tell me if I have TRULY turned you into a HanaxYuzu, but just think about it. Who else could he possibly be with…? And boy is she gonna be a good match for him. I, from here on forth, give ANYONE the chance to write a HanaxYuzu if you see a plot and/or really have a good idea for this couple in my story. We need a lot of HanaxYuzu supporters so that he won't be lonely, or worse, stuck in a Yaoi. Come on people, OUR BOY NEEDS LOVE!!! I have nothing against Yaoi..**_

_**Ja ne, review for Hana's sake, or Yuzu's..**_

_**Yonne1104**_


	5. Your Guardian Angel

The sweetest Aura

**Chapter 4**

_(Your Guardian Angel)_

_Couple of months later…_

* * *

"Yuzu Kurosaki it is a honor to have you in my class for the entire semester. Please, come to me when ever you need any help with anything." Yuzu's teacher bowed and gave her a welcoming smile. She was a very tall and lean lady, with blonde hair that was so ridiculously long -down to her butt- it was a surprise she held it up so well. With big bright yellow eyes and fair pinkish skin. Yuzu bowed her thanks and headed out of her 3rd period class.

Once she noticed a figure pacing behind her, her demeanor changed. She 'humpfed' and headed on more quickly.

"Ah come on Yuzu, no need to be angry. I-it wasn't my fault, honest!" she ignored him and continued her quick pace to her next class, "Aw Yuzu, how long are you gonna be angry over thi-" she stopped her walking and faced him head on with an 'I don't like you' look she'd learned from her sister -the one she hasn't seen in a while now.

She pointed her finger at him accusingly, "**you** are definitely not going to understand. I. said. I. wasn't. angry! Okay, I was fine you know. I was fine with you living with me, and after some time you stalking me to my classes, but **this**?! I-I don't anymore, I don't know what's wrong okay. Jus-just, LEAVE ME ALONE!!" after those words she ran away from him and her fourth period class into the woods.

-

"Yu-Yuzu, it's not safe there. Yuzu!" he ran after her. But his long pause of astonishment when she yelled at him caused him to be far behind her. And too bad she's good at hiding her reaistu, because that's what she was doing right now.

000000000000000

Though Yuzu was going through a hard time and very upset, she wasn't stupid. And she knew just as much as the next, that running into the woods was not really a good thing. And as she realized Shibata wasn't behind her, she immediately regretted it. As if she knew her way around here. The academy _is _linked to the Seireitei, but it was still in the Rukongai. And just as she was about to release her reaistu so Shibata could come to her rescue _-like always, no matter how minor-_, she heard a ruffle followed by an anonymous reaistu. _I knew leaving my katana was a bad idea._ She backed up panicked and gasped when her back made contact with a tree trunk. She was afraid, terribly afraid as tears build up in her eyes. She saw a shadow from the corner of her eye, and blurred as it got closer. _Please don't._

"Hey there" the words were whispered in her ear and she jumped out her skin. She froze as her heart missed a beat.

He was definitely the most heart-stoppingly beautiful man she had ever been near in her life. He was tall with dirty blonde hair -like hers- and pale, green eyes that reminded her of the grassy plain in Karakura town. And that wasn't just a metaphor, she loved Karakura town, she thought it was the most beautiful sight in all of history. Especially since she's been over all of Rukongai and missed it terribly. But that didn't change the fact that he had been pursuing her. She tried her best not to think of how close he was, how strong he looked, or how they were completely alone. And just for a second, a flicker of another anonymous reaistu was upon her, but left as soon as she'd felt it.

"I, uh, I-I," he patted her shoulder and chuckled while muttering 'breath breath.'

She did, but for her own benefit and not because she was scared shitless. Her eyes traveled to his hand on her shoulder and he grinned, squeezed it, then let it go. The flicker of reaistu flared again. Stronger this time, closer. But it still disappeared to early for her recognize who it was. The guy didn't seem to realize or simply ignored. She breathed deep then replied, "I- uh-" he put his hand up and she gasped. Again he rested it on her shoulder but more firm.

"I'm Loren Night, I have your 1st period. Your Yuzu Kurosaki right?" she nodded numbly.

His smile changed. Something about it made her stomach do a little fluttery thing, and his pale, beautiful eyes locked on hers. His voice had shivered right through her body giving her the wrong signs. His eyes, his voice, the way his hand was still caressing her shoulder- those things were telling her to do one specific thing. _Run away!_ But she couldn't move, her feet were planted on the dirty ground, and his hand was definitely holding her in place. More like keeping her from leaving this place.

He was standing very close, in front and to the left. He continued to meet her frightened gaze for several more seconds, his smile softened. The cool air and the caress of the clouded covered sky breezed over them; blowing her long, and his scruffy, hair in the wind.

Loren moved even closer now holding her forearm and pulling her closer to him. It was until her entire side touched his front, that her breathing hitched dramatically. The flicker was there, and this time, it didn't disappear. It stayed there; dark, ominous, and menacing, but that didn't hide the flicker of pureness in it. Whoever that was, the gentle feeling he radiated, was the sweetest aura she'd ever felt. It felt like a quilt to her, she didn't know why, it wasn't Shibata-kun. She wished he'd come already, she was getting the wrong vibes from this guy. As she recalled seeing him sometimes in school, it didn't help that she realized it was him who'd been staring at her all wrong.

For a second his eyes left hers, but she was too frightened to even look at what he was staring at. Instantaneously, they were back to hers. "_Beautiful_" His voice was so low it was almost a whisper; deep and rough, like he was having a hard time speaking. As if his voice was the switch "on," Yuzu jerked away from him with a low girly squeak, pressing her body against the tree as if she'd die if she was separated from it. Her brown eyes got huge and terrified. Her blood pounded fiercely in her veins.

"Your beautiful so beautiful." Though his comments were flattering, she was too far gone to care.

His eyes changed from cloudy and amiable to dark and intimate as he moved in closer again and cupped her cheek in his hand. Yuzu looked down right horrified, her bottom lip quivering. She needed to get out of there or scream or something so that she'd be safe. Not provoked by a hormone-ridden-love teenager staring at her as if he wanted her for dinner. So with her mind made up she sucked up a shaky breath and-

Her attempt came to an abrupt stop as he slapped his hand over her mouth, but not before she could give a short terrified shriek. With her eyes blurry filled with tears, she struck out at him and was glad to see that he was completely off of her. She sobbed, gasped as she fell to the ground. The reaistu that was once a protective blanket was now painfully strong, stabbing inside her head and skin. Trying desperately to clear her eyes so she could see, Yuzu rubbed her eyes and looked ahead.

As she had thought, it wasn't her who got him off of her, but the one who was with them all along. Reaistu was strong and flared, uncontrolled. With a gasp she realized just how familiar it was to her. Not only had she sensed it in Soul Society, but the real world too, maybe once or twice when she was a little girl. Her guardian angel, she liked to call him. It felt like a him. It was so comforting and reassuring that she wasn't even scared anymore. She felt safe and cherished, something her big brother couldn't bring her. Not that she'd ask him too. Now she was glad that flicker was tailing her.

A thud was followed by a bellow, "don't **ever** even think to do that again."

"Yes, fifth-seat" then the crunching of grass before someone was holding her. It wasn't him, 'fourth-seat' she still felt his presence on the opposite side of her.

_The sweetest aura, her guardian angel._

And before she closed her eyes, they connected with light-blue, like the sky. Beautiful and free, not the forced on beauty she felt for Loren. This was true deep down. She was lost in the depth of those eyes, not paying attention to his long raven-black ponytail that shimmied in the wind. Or the bane that sometimes covered those eyes. Not the crease in his forehead saying he was worried, or the tense way he stood on the balls of his feet. Before she blacked out he had mouthed something to her, something that made her heart stop then flutter, singing.

"_Finally we meet,.. Angel"_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Go ahead, read the rest. The next is AWESOME!!**_

_**Ja ne, I rather you not review..**_

_**Yonne1104**_


	6. To Be Found

_**`1Well there you have it, I hope you loved it. Yes I know I haven't kept to my promise and reviewed on Thanksgiving break. But get this, my document wasn't even on their computer. IT GOT DELETED!! Luckily, you have EVERYTHING and more in the real chapter 2. I had wrote another draft before typing it so….. Yeah, I hope you forgive me. Plus I don't have internet at home so I wont be fast posting…**_

_**Ooh, Hanatarou goes Gansta!.. Enjoy!!**_

* * *

The sweetest Aura

**Chapter 5**

_(To Be Found)_

"_Finally we meet,.. Angel"_

* * *

Now I don't really know what made me act this way, but I did. As soon as the boy who was holding her opened his mouth.

"What the hell did you do to her you freak?" Obviously, he didn't see anything but me looking at her right?

But still, it angered me.

Having to save Yuzu from things like that Loren, being glared at by this guy and his misunderstandings, me not being the one holding her. To later tell her everything was alright, like what he'd be able to do. And what do I get..? Accused for hurting the girl I love.

"Shut the hell up," is what I whispered with so much malice, it was like Toushirou seeing Gin for the first time all over again. I turned my back on him, my hair covering my eyes, making me look menacing. He didn't back off, attempting to throw something at my head that I dodged. I turned to face him, looking as angry as I felt.

He had lied Yuzu down on the tree bark, holding rocks in his hand. Do he even know who I am? Didn't matter, but before he attempted to throw more, I used shunpo to knock them to the ground. He recoiled, but not before slapping my hand away.

So he knows a thing or two.

And he did, as he shunpo'd in front of Yuzu, as if _I_ was trying to _hurt_ her. Bile grew in the back of my throat. I felt like I wanted to puke and scream at the same time.

"if you had hurt her.." he trailed off, clenching his fist. His own hair covering his eyes.

That was it.

I flash stepped, too fast for him to interpret this time, gripping his neck and banging his head into the tree. A different tree of course. I let my anger flow free, why was I taking it out on him? Because he had her, not only that, he accused me, threatened me. For the girl I loved, who I couldn't have.. And he had the nerve to..

I let him go, before I did something unthinkable. No matter how furious I was, this wasn't right. I couldn't do it, wouldn't do it. Yup, definitely still a wuss, but in the good way. No matter how much I loathe the kid, no matter how jealous I was of him, this just wasn't me.

He clamped his hand over his throat glaring daggers at me. Then he did something I would have never imagined him to be capable of. In the opposite hand he had free, he held it aloft. It glowed, before a bluish whitish beam slowly manifested. I was flabbergasted, how was just a freshman able to do something like that. And I say freshman as in academy student, not first former at the school. Before the kid could have a go at that attack, I stopped him before it shot back at him, me, and Yuzu.

Holding his hand above his head I spat, "you're putting her in danger," throwing him feet away. The kid stood up like nothing happened, aside from holding his head.

"Why should you care, I heard her screaming.. What did you do to her.? I'll kill you!!" he ran towards me, faster than a freshman should. I slapped him down. Crouching and picking him up by his shirt, _god I felt like a bully_, so close to spiting in his face, I murmured with as much spite I could muster,

"maybe you shouldn't mess with the wrong people. Hurting her," I glance at Yuzu lying motionless on the tree, "is the last thing I'll _ever_ do. Maybe _you_ should think better of your actions," He yanked away from me. That was enough, that was as intimidating as I could get. He was still glaring at me, standing in front of Yuzu protectively now.

I had enough.

So without further adieu, I left the scene that will most likely leave me grieving.

Well, I have no intention to give up. Love is love, and it shall not be cast aside.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yuzu sat up quickly. It was like a horrible dream, her Guardian Angel and Shibata-kun fighting? It was just a nightmare she was sure, no matter how real it felt. She was relieved.

"Ah, you're woke Yuzu," Shibata walked through the door to..

…Huh, the nurses office?

He smiled. She hopped off the white bed, which wasn't good since she was still very nauseous. It took Shibata's firm hold on her waist to keep her upright. Sadly she wouldn't _ever_ think any more of it; him helping a friend.

"yeah I'm fine," she chirped leaping away from him to spin around and prove her meaning. She felt surprisingly happy right now, after what _almost_ happened. Though that freaked her out, and the fact that Shibata-kun _wasn't_ the one to save her, she was on cloud nine.

She finally got a chance to meet him. She had remembered a feeling in the real world, like living energy. When she told Karin, she said it was probably a person, or shinigami. Not only had she found out that the familiar energy was a person, she felt it more than once -but, luckily, decided not to tell Karin_ that_. So that meant that person was following her. At first she was afraid, then she was freaked, then she was tired of being afraid and freaked.. Next moment she decided to confront the person, nicely, Yuzu was never the mean type, but _he_ stopped following. Funny how she meets him many human and soul years later…, and boy is he hot.

She means adorable, cute.

Of course, duh.

"Let's go, schools over," She lead the way out, him following close behind.

Knowing Shibata-kun, her privilege to go to the restroom on her own, is now restricted. Damn that blasted Loren Night. She'd kill him, that's if Shibata-kun didn't first. Oh yeah, he doesn't even attend the academy anymore. Her Guardian ran him away to the academy at the East gate. You know, if she tell Karin she'd handle him. Ha-ha, nah.

Her objective now, was to find out who in flying pigeons was 'fifth-seat'

Great, she didn't even know what squad he was in. Boy oh boy…

0000000000000000000000

So our Hanatarou now sits in his Captain's office being consoled by his wife. More like lounging on the sofa that barely fits him, Karin sitting on the arm by his head. Rubbing his hair as if he was her young depressed son. He told her about Yuzu, but decided a little too late to leave out the kid who almost _did that_ to Yuzu. Ugh, even thinking about it made him want to go on a killing strike. Now Karin think he's leaving out something from her..

"you see, it's simple really. My sister's very friendly, that's all, he's probably just a friend." Hanatarou sighed.

"you know you being nice to me about stalking your sister is starting to settle in. And from you, it's weird." She grunts then sighs.

"yeah, but if it wasn't for the fact that I'm worried sick about her and totally trust you, it'd be really stupid to be worried about that." She rested her hand on his forehead and pulled his head back to meet her gaze. "you wouldn't _ever_ let anything happen to her right?" he nodded, "and you absolutely love her don't you?"

"Yes of course."

"Well good because I'm looking forward to being her bridesmaid you know." He blushed, she grinned. "Yuzu's not an independent person you know. I always had to watch over her, back in those days I would have never thought to hand her over to a guy who'd one day steal her heart. She's fragile you know, I didn't want her hurt. Hn, I was more overprotective than Ichigo should have been."

"Well nice that you're already planning our wedding. It's not like she'd actually not love me or anything," he mumbled sarcastically. Karin hopped of the arm of the sofa and glared at him.

"Well if I'm about ready to admit to handing my sister over to her future, you better believe you'll be ready to take her, and marrying her. No one else is worthy don't you see."

"but you didn't see him!" Hanatarou yelled sitting up on the sofa, "he was ready to fight a shinigami for her. He saved her and right now probably telling her bad things about me. You telling me that's not worthy!? The guy was totally in love with her, he-" Karin slapped him.

"You ass!" he just stared at her pacing fatigue, "besides the fact that you're yelling at me, which is a _big_ mistake, you're ready to give up my sister's love. After I told you I trusted you to take care of her, do you not understand you're the only choice she has." Karin sighed long and deep, "you should have heard her," She plopped down beside him.

"What, heard what?" he questions impassively.

"How she talked about you," he stared at her perplexed, "you know, when I told her the feeling was actually a person," she rushed waving it off. "She didn't want to tell me that _you_ were following her, but I couldn't leave her to handle it on her own. We had talked about it, you. She felt so close to you, so protected. She called you her Guardian Angel, at night she always said goodnight to _everyone_, she did that to you too. Even sometime after she felt you no more, she missed the feeling." He stared at her astonished not knowing what to say anymore.

Karin laughed softly, raising her arm to her face as if she were tired, "she used to do stupid things to see if you'd come out to her rescue. One time you did, when she tripped. She told me it was like magic, first she was falling, then she had the wall to lean on. That had to be you of course, since she couldn't see you in all. When she felt you no more," she removed her arm and stared at her knees, "it was like the time Kon had left, she hadn't really cried, but I could tell she missed it. She began to lean on me more and more." Then her gaze turned to Hanatarou.

"She needs _you_, not some guy she met in Rukongai. She died and passed on here, she doesn't remember it all. You _have_ to remind her. I know what it feels like.. To not know you once loved someone," she turned her gaze away from him before she moved on, "first love is true love, she may not have known at the time." her gaze shot back looking grave and determined, like Karin-sama and not Karin-san, "remind her before she makes a mistake."

Hanatarou shook his head, "you can't be sure of that," no matter how much he wanted to believe her, he couldn't walk out into the world blindfolded.

"then find out, before it's to late. I'd like to say in love you needed options.. But that's not always true. I didn't, there was only Toushirou, but now that she does -curse the gods for giving it to her- she needs her chance to meet her other participant. I believe it's you that'll give her a happy life, it's fate. You came upon her and was immediately attached, same goes for her. I know how Toushirou's reaistu made me feel, even when I was unaware," she nodded her head towards him, "that's the way you made her feel."

"nice pep talk," her husband interjected. She grinned at him, Hanatarou sighed.

"it's probably not meant to be, she was meant to meet that guy." Toushirou scoffed.

"Well if he's willing to take that Karin, maybe he's not worthy of our dear sweet sister," subconsciously he glared at him. He wasn't right, Hanatarou wasn't gonna take that, but..

- P - O - V -

Toushirou left his desk to pat my shoulder, "it is your right to intervene. Didn't Karin tell you Yuzu felt for you before she even knew anything, that's enough isn't it?" Karin nodded. I stared at them. Sure they found love, but not this way so how could they know?

"I know my sister punk," I grinned. That was the first thing Karin said to me all them years ago when I stopped following Yuzu. Well that and "you got problems kid." I hadn't planned on running into her when I was going to say goodbye to Yuzu. They were right though.., but how will I go bout seeing her? I couldn't possibly wait till she made it into a Shinigami.

So did that mean I had to go see her at the academy?

Oh god, I was _really_ gonna talk to her once and for all..!

* * *

_**Well there you have it, I hope you loved it. Yes, I'm horrible…! For the very first HANAXYUZU, I have let you down…. But that's why I gave you these last two chaps. They weren't really supposed to be chaps I just had a dream. It's really a filler, but it should be as important to you as the HitsuKarin filler is to me. I was supposed to go straight to the next chap, but I wasn't finished and…. Yeah so here's your filler… And it's important to this story. Tell me something you read in the last two chapter fillers that wasn't important… I know.**_

_**So please forgive me, and don't take out your anger on the story -or pairing for that matter….**_

_**Oh yeah, thought I should mention, IF YOU DON'T LIKE HANATAROU DON'T READ ANYMORE..!!**_

_**Ja ne, REVIEW PLEASE!!!**_

_**Yonne1104, yes I'm a rant… at least they're important though**_


End file.
